Hysteria
by HomoSocks
Summary: "It's holding me, morphing me, and forcing me to strive. To be endlessly cold within, and dreaming I'm alive!"


**A/N: Okay! This should be my last hallucination drabble with the two of them. Next time I write for the two of them it should be a full length story without any bullshit. You'll be able to find info about it on my profile. For now however please enjoy this twisted little slice of heaven.~**

**Summary: "It's holding me, morphing me, and forcing me to strive. To be endlessly cold within, and dreaming I'm alive!"**

**Rating: M (Sexual situations. Graphic depictions of violence.)**

**Genre: Angst/Guro/Twisted Romance/Tragedy **

**Pairings: KanekiღRize**

_.oO Hysteria Oo._

"What about you, Kaneki-kun?"

"Huh?" The boy turned to see a familiar looking girl sitting across the table from him. For some reason he didn't know where or why he was here. This girl pulled him out of a very deep daydream. A small blush color Ken Kaneki's cheeks when he realized...

_She was gorgeous._

"I'm sorry," Kaneki chuckled nervously picking up his coffee to take a sip. "What were we talking about?"

"You seem really distracted today." The girl in the glasses sighed before lifting her own cup of coffee to her full pink lips. "We were talking about books, romantic tragedies to be exact. You really should pay more attention to your date."

Date? That's right, he was out on a date with this stunning young woman wasn't he? Kaneki suddenly felt nervous. He'd never been on a date with a girl like this before. On top of her looks she even liked the same type of novels. She was perfect for him wasn't she?

"Right." Kaneki nodded scooping some cake up with his fork. "Tragedies are my favorite too."

Something strange happened then... When he put the cake into his mouth it tasted rotten, like dirt but it was chewy. It was disgusting, what in the hell was this? He spat the cake into a napkin quickly before glancing down at the plate. Where the cake had once been was crawling with soil, worms, and maggots.

The college student screamed falling back out of his chair onto the ground.

"Oh my," The girl with purple hair shot up out of her chair walking around the table to him. A look of worry taking over her beautiful features. "Kaneki-kun are you alright?"

"I'm-..." Kaneki hid his face in his palms refusing to meet her gaze. Now he was more confused than ever. Was he seeing things, was he going insane? "I'm just not feeling well."

The girl touched his shoulder. Her hand was cold and felt unwelcoming, actually he felt malice radiating off of her in that moment. It was a terrifying feeling that chilled him down to the bone.

"Don't touch me!" Kaneki shouted swatting her hand away. He back away from her on the ground, his eyes wide and wild with fear. It was all coming back to him now... "Rize-san."

"What?" She asked tilting her head innocently to the side. "Is it the food, Kaneki-kun?"

He blinked, when his lids reopened Rize was sitting right in front of him. Another scream escaped the boy once he registered the sight in front of him. Rize was holding a dismembered arm that was pouring blood. She didn't seem to mind her white dress being stained in red.

"Would you prefer to eat this then?" She asked sincerely. Her long tongue peeked out between her lips to sample the trail of blood running down the limb's wrist. "I'm sure this'll fill you up."

Kaneki backed up some more until he was pinned against a wall with no escape. She crawled forward toward him on her hands and knees, she made sure to close in slowly. She offered the arm to him, he felt himself puke in his mouth. Rize rolled her lilac eyes before licking the corpse's bloody finger before sucking sensually on it.

The college boy closed his eyes again.

"I tricked you again." Rize's voice was in his ear. "You really are such a fool."

When he reopened his eyes the girl was straddling his waist. Only now she was completely naked, Kaneki held his breath trying to look away from her. She didn't allow that, she palmed his face moving it around limply like a rag doll. A sadistic giggle came from her as she continued this.

"Don't be so shy now." She teased playfully. "Wasn't this your end game the whole time? You get me naked?"

Rize grabbed his crotch then giving the boy rough strokes. Kaneki held his breath, his body tensing up under her touch. He clenched his fists so tightly his nails were beginning to break his skin. Rize leaned forward lick his lips.

"You're getting hard too." Another spiteful giggle. "You really are a _sick fuck_ aren't you... But don't worry this gets me off too."

"Don't touch me-" Kaneki weakly tried to speak again but was cut off by Rize. She forcefully mashed her lips into his pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kaneki felt like he was going to throw up into her mouth, he was able to control this urge though.

Kaneki was panting, unable to catch his breath after the kiss was broken. The naked girl on top of him rolled her hips teasingly into him causing a light moan to pass his lips. He had a light blush coloring his cheeks as he squirmed underneath her.

"I'm going to stir up your insides." Rize breathed out softly. She swung her hand down into him the next moment, her fingers pierced into his chest cavity. It hurt like hell but this time Kaneki didn't scream. Instead light breaths continued to escape his lungs.

"Rize-san..."

She pushed into his body further causing a spray of blood to leap from his chest. Blood continued spewing out of him as she yanked his heart from his body. Her narrow eyes looked down at him from behind her lenses, a small smile curved her lips.

"This has been mine since the moment you first saw me... Time to eat."

With that her eyes turned red. Her fangs sunk into the heart taking a huge chunk out of it. His eyesight was stained with red.

_Then everything was gone._

Ken Kaneki awoke covered in sweat it was the middle of the night. His stomach was hurting quite badly this evening. His coffee could only curb his hunger so much, it was time for him to feed soon. He couldn't hold out much longer. Kaneki blankly stared upward at the ceiling...

He always dreamed of Rize when he was hungry.

And each time she took a bit of his sanity with her.


End file.
